Sorry
by BalthierFlare
Summary: Bella attempts to play Sorry, fair and square. But things never work out. Fluff. Oneshot. EdwardxBella.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I had some awesome support with my other fic, so I decided to continue contributing to this fandom. Hope you like it.**

**--**

**-Sorry-**

**--**

It was nearly noon, Charlie had left awhile ago to go fishing with Billy, and then watch the game: whatever 'the game' was. I sat on my messily made bed, twiddling my thumbs and waiting. Edward needed to go hunting, and I was stuck sitting around. It's kinda sad that while Edward is gone I'm bored out of my mind and just do nothing…

Finally the ticking of the clock over my desk annoyed me too much. It was either have a smack down with the clock, or do something. I decided the ten dollars I forked out for a clock would be a waste if it was destroyed beyond recognition.

Sighing, I stood, pacing my carpeted floor, glancing around for something entertaining. My computer sat on my desk, and I thought about doing random Google searches, or checking my email, but the internet was so slow, that it would just make the time pass slower.

Another deep sigh. This one was heavy with frustration. How could I have nothing to do? I glanced at my bookshelf, covered with books I'd read over twenty times. It was one of those few days I just didn't feel like reading.

The tick of the clock seemed to grow louder. It was like a buzzing insect that no matter how many times you swatted at it, didn't go away. I decided to get out of my room.

I jogged to the steps, and decided that walking would be the safest method of traveling down the stairs. Tripping up the steps had been a new trend for me, but that didn't mean I couldn't trip down the steps.

I gripped the railing and slowly paced down the stairs, and somehow managed to make it down with no slips, trips, or falls….until I hit the first floor. My toe must've caught on some invisible trap wire, because I face planted on the living room's floor.

Just dandy.

I glanced around, scanning the room. A TV, that was it. Then my eye caught an old cupboard in the corner of the room. I remembered Charlie taking out games for us to play together. I wondered if he still had them in the drawers since it had been a little over ten years. I opened the bottom half's drawer to find a stash of old board games. Life, Monopoly, Don't Wake Daddy, and Sorry. None of them were one-player games, but I decided, why not?

I pulled out Sorry, setting the box on the wooden table in front of the couch. Charlie left cans of beer littering the surface, I quickly cleared them off, trotting over to the kitchen to discard them. When I returned to my lonely game, it was out of the box, the board unfolded, the cards set in a stack, and two sets of playing pieces set out on opposite ends of the board. Then I found the cause.

His smirk flashed across his beautifully ivory face. He sat still on the couch, just where Charlie would normally watch his games. His sky blue button down shirt left the top two unbuttoned, and his grey coat covered his shoulders and arms. I gazed at his messy bronze hair, and then to his brilliantly glowing topaz eyes. My heart rushed into an uncontrollable pace, and my face flushed into too many shades of embarrassment.

"You're back…" I barely sputtered, as I tripped over to him.

He chuckled, "I told you it wouldn't be long. I knew you would be bored to death out here alone…"

I smiled, and my heartbeat grew even faster. He laughed, "Are we going to play?" He presented the game board, and glanced at me pleadingly.

"Sure," I answered, "What color do you want to be?"

Edward glanced at the pieces, "…Red."

I looked at the board, "Guess I'll be blue."

The game started out fair and square. 4 blocks forward, 2 back, 5 in any direction. Then something was fishy.

"Oh, looks like I got another 'Sorry' card," Edward chuckled. It was his fifth. Every time I was near the safe zone, he ending up getting a 'Sorry' card and sending back to the beginning. How many 'Sorry' cards had I gotten? None.

He picked up my blue piece, only one block away from reaching the blue safe zone, and moved one of his red pieces in its absence.

"How many 'Sorry' cards are in a deck?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," Edward said nonchalantly.

I glared at him and picked up my next card, accidentally picking up two, the top was for 4 steps forward, the second was for 2 steps forward. I smirked and put the extra down without Edward realizing I had picked up two.

"Four steps forward…" I mumbled to myself and moved my piece directly in front of the safe zone. I waited.

Edward picked the next card from the stack, "Oh wow. This is weird. Another 'Sorry' card." He proved it to me, by presenting the 'Sorry' card.

"What?!" I cried out, "That's cheating!"

Edward smirked, "Bella, just because you are losing, doesn't mean you need to be angry."

I retorted, "Every time I get one space away from the Safe Zone you get a Sorry Card!"

He laughed, "It's just luck."

"No it's not! I picked up two cards and saw that the next one was two blocks forward!"

Edward eyed me, "So you cheated?"

My mouth hung wide open. He cheats this entire game, and because of one time, now I'm the bad guy! He watched me, and forced me to feel guiltier as the seconds passed with his eyes on me.

"I…I…but you! You cheated the entire time!" I cried out.

Edward smirked, "How do you know?"

I folded my arms. Then I sparked an idea. I grabbed the discard pile, and thumbed through the used cards. Not one 'Sorry' card in the stack.

"No Sorry cards in here!" I stated, and placed the discard pile back on the game board.

His crooked smile flashed across his face.

"Bella, love, it took you awhile."

--

**A/N: Har har. I always love their bickering. XD As explained in my other fic…..Read and Review or Fav or whatever! I hope you liked it. ^^**


End file.
